


Like a Flower That Blooms

by dutch (itsevanffs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Happy Birthday Tom, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Tom Riddle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex, as usual, the incest is... complicated, yknow usual omegaverse stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/dutch
Summary: Tom is a shaking wreck by the time his father decides to take his own pleasure.porn shot. tomcest. very little plot. not actually related to ouroboros' plotline despite a similar base idea and name usage.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	Like a Flower That Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476011) by [Metalomagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalomagnetic/pseuds/Metalomagnetic). 



> hm, what a vibe. happy birthday, tom. i hope you enjoy it thoroughly, you brilliant mockery of narcissus himself.
> 
> some background info: voldemort decides to travel back in time (actually, cross-dimensionally to avoid some _pesky_ temporal paradoxes, but who's checking) to give his younger self an adequate childhood, not accounting for the slight change in genetics this particular universe holds. in this universe, voldemort is born an omega, instead of an alpha. but that's fine. he can work with that.
> 
> until he can't, falling into a spiral of obsessive infatuation with his own younger self which culminates into something, while not moral, entirely reciprocal, and the world suffers for it.
> 
> aka: voldemort poses as tom's father and things get... messy.

Tom is a shaking wreck by the time his father decides to take his own pleasure. His legs are shaky, muscles quivering even as he hoists himself onto all fours, making a pitiful sort of sound when his father's hands, warm and firm, grab his hips to stabilise him, stopping his swaying. Marvolo leans over him and presses his clothed chest to Tom's naked back as he leans over him and undoes his belt and then his zipper, the soft sounds making Tom gag with need.

Something large and hot presses against Tom's rim, resting there against the snug opening. Marvolo rolls his hips, once, twice, experimentally pushing against Tom's puckered sphincter. At first, Tom tenses instinctually, but by the third gentle rock against his backside Tom remembers to relax. He does so, forcing his arse and back slack, arching even more.

At once the pressure increases and Tom feels his body part for his father's seemingly massive cock, the head pushing inside in a motion that elicits so much _sensation_ Tom jerks and collapses his forearms onto the bed, his face mushing into a pillow. The sudden movement threatens to pull Marvolo out but the swell of his head catches on Tom's rim before he can. Tom's body clamps down at the tug on his inner walls.

They still, if but for a moment, and the air fills with Tom's ragged panting as his chest heaves up and down and up and down, legs shaking with the effort of being held up, and his father's shallow if controlled breaths. Tom figures he'll be better supported when Marvolo presses inside him completely. The thought of it stirs Tom's spent cock back into life and he lets out a tiny, pitiful moan, hole tightening even further.

Marvolo shifts above him, and in a flash one of his father's arms is around Tom's waist, pinning him in place, and the other reaches to his head, ensuring Tom can breathe before trailing down to Tom's nape and crushing it downward in an iron grip. The position makes Tom feel like he's being bred. He loves it. His father rocks forward forcefully, the bed groaning in protest as Tom damn-near shrieks at the overwhelming feeling of something _huge_ sinking into him.

Tom doesn't know how far his father gets in before he encounters resistance. Tom is young and out of heat so his cervix is hard and unyielding, though loosened from the hours of constant pleasure. The feeling of him bumping against Tom's cervix forces Tom into a violent omegan orgasm. Tom tenses, completely, making Marvolo hiss in pain, and keens when he feels the first rush of slick flood his hole in sudden pressure, unable to escape with the way Marvolo's cock plugs him utterly. Then he goes slack, every part of him unfurling and blooming like a flower reaching maturity.

The pressure at his cervix disappears but the fullness doesn't. Marvolo curses, the slams home completely, his hips digging into Tom's arse. Tom's eyes roll toward the back of his head and he chokes, a hand shooting down to his abdomen. Tom digs the heel of his palm into his flesh, crying out softly when he can feel the hardness of his father's cock under his skin, can feel the way his own body contracts rhythmically in the aftershocks of his orgasm, trying desperately to coax semen from the cock inside him. Marvolo curses again and pulls back, almost completely out of Tom, who gasps at the sudden feeling of emptiness inside followed by a scorching need - before his father slams in again, growling like a beast as he sets a brutal pace, the bed creaking with his movements.

All Tom can really do is gasp through the moans that are punched out of him. He jerks with each movement, cheek rubbing against the pillow and backside reddening from the near constant smack of skin against skin. He can't move with his father's hand on his nape, digging into the pressure point there, but his legs slip further apart, widening, changing the angle and at once Marvolo is hitting a spot that sends shocks through Tom with every thrust. Before he knows it he's coming again, another rush of slick flowing out - he can feel it coating his thighs this time, escaping with Marvolo's harsh movements, his cock spurting a pathetically small amount of fluid onto the thoroughly stained sheets below them. Again he tightens and relaxes, tightens and relaxes around his father's girth, trying to keep him inside, trying to get him to _knot_ already -

Tom nearly sobs in relief when a few moments later he can feel the beginning stages of a knot stretch him just a bit further with every thrust. It isn't long before the knot starts catching and Marvolo growls when it does, leaning over Tom again to replace his hand with his teeth. Instantly Tom goes boneless, earning him a satisfied rumble as Marvolo shoves himself inside, once, twice, then stills, his knot popping inside Tom.

Tom all but drools into the pillow as he feels it stretch him beyond what he thought was possible. He would have squirmed at the itch had he been able to move, but he can't, so he whimpers into the pillow, soft sounds quickly turning pleased and transforming into moans. Marvolo twitches inside him, once, twice, then heat fills Tom and his eyes roll back as he's pushed over the edge again, body spasming violently around the thick cock inside him, squeezing out as much as he possibly can. His father groans, hips jerking minutely as ribbon after ribbon of cum is coaxed from his knot, quickly filling Tom up.

The teeth let up some time later while they ride out the breeding and Tom gasps in several breaths, pushing himself onto all fours so he can breathe better, ignoring his father's warning growl. Tom turns over the pillow with shaky hands so he's not lying in a puddle of his own fluids, then collapses onto it, back into breeding position, just in time for another rush of cum coating his insides.

Tom is dimly aware he's purring when Marvolo shifts and pulls himself up, still stuck inside Tom, careful not to tug him. There's a rustle of fabric and the soft sound of a belt being pulled from its loops before a familiar magic fills the room. Then Marvolo rests against Tom again, grasps him tight, and flops to the side so they're more comfortable, no clothes obstructing skin contact this time.

"My beautiful boy," Marvolo murmurs against Tom's hair, "my perfect boy. I will be your first and your last, your end and your beginning. You smell like heaven, my darling." His father presses his nose to Tom's neck and inhales deeply, and Tom lets out a small, desperate noise. "My lovely omega," Marvolo whispers against his skin, "the greatest creation this cruel universe could ever bestow on me."

"Father…" Tom moans softly.

"I coaxed your body into fruition, did I not? I molded your body to fit mine and you obliged so prettily, so willingly. Practically begging for my knot." Marvolo chuckles and presses a kiss to Tom's neck, then his nape, then the junction between shoulder and neck that holds the mating gland. "You smell so ripe now. So alive. All because I speared you open on my cock, my flower, and you unraveled for me. Oh, my darling," Marvolo groans, "I will be your one and only - for now and forever."

And then he sinks his teeth into that one unmarked spot on Tom's bared neck, claiming him in the one way that matters, and Tom _chokes_.

**Author's Note:**

> you bet your ass i'll give you a lecture in omegaverse biology while shoving porn in your face. i can _do_ that. you can't stop me.
> 
> my [tumblr](tumblr.com/blog/itsevanffs). i write more porn than i post. more is coming.


End file.
